The Forgotten Lilies xTo Beautiful To Take Inx
by Prongs II
Summary: Lucy Pevensie is out picking some flowers, when a special sound reaches her ears... Set after LWW


**The Forgotten Lilies (To Beautiful To Take In) **

Such tones… Such wonderful tones.

Lucy paused in her flower picking, with a lily in her hand, forgotten in midair.

Those tones, that music… She could feel herself drawn to it.

Lucy closed her eyes and listened. It was a melody so full of emotions and magic, clearly a Narnian melody.

How long she stood there, doing nothing but to listen to that brilliant piece of music, she did not know. That melody was the only thing that really existed; everything else was a nothing, not important.

The lily shone bright when Lucy opened her eyes again. A small smile appeared on her face, as she put the flower among its friends in her bouquet. She had to see however was playing those tones!

Lucy looked around. She was standing in the woods not far from Paravell, but the music led her away from the known parts. It was not that long ago they had defeated the White Witch, and Lucy did not yet know all places to go in Narnia… She might get lost.

With the lilies still in her hands, Lucy shot a look back on the castle – she could still see it behind the trees. Then she looked forward, with the great melody ringing in her head. Peter would not be happy, but she had to know more about that music and its player.

Slowly, she began her walk, deeper into the woods. It could seem that she hesitated, and was afraid that she might get caught by some guards, but that was not the case. Lucy went slowly, trying to hear the melody. She didn't. The player had stopped, for some reason.

It didn't really matter. In some way, Lucy knew where to go. She had always had a special bond with Narnia and its people and traditions. She was drawn to the melody, and the lilies led the way. Every now and then, she would stop, searching after an unusual bright and shining lily, and then walk in its direction.

She hadn't walked that far, or even that long. Maybe it only was ten or fifteen minutes, but Lucy could not care less about the time that was passing. For her, there was in fact no time at all. It had stopped, like the player.

Just as Lucy bit her lips, wondering where to go now, no shining lily in eyesight, a sound made its way to her. The tones were different this time. They were almost weak, shivering, but still as full of feeling as before.

She stopped as she reached a little glade. Lucy caught her breath; she could not take her eyes of them… Two tree spirits, one playing some kind of harp, and the other one dancing. Her smooth movement reminded Lucy of a small waterfall, gentle, it might even seem weak, but still breathtaking and beautiful.

The mysterious tones made their way right done to Lucy's heart. If time stood still before, it was nothing compared to now. Nothing, absolutely nothing, mattered anymore, except the funny little melody and the beautiful dance.

Lucy felt it as if nothing could ever harm her, not as long as she was watching the scene in front of her. A true Narnian picture, so perfect in it self, so honest.

By the time Lucy woke up from her almost dreamlike stage, it was already nightfall. The spirits were still playing, still dancing. Lucy felt a bit weird, as if she was wakening up from some kind of hypnosis.

"Lucy! Where have you been?" a worried and angry Susan was now demanding Lucy's attention. "We've been so worried about you; you can't just go wonder of alone! There are many people out looking for you, and Peter is angry." Susan told her, as the dragged her little sister away from the glade, and out of the woods.

Lucy did not answer. The spirits… And the music… Had Susan not seen them? How could she not have heard the music? Confused, Lucy looked at the lilies, still clutched in her right hand. One of them shone very bright, and Lucy smiled. She didn't know why, but she understood that only she was meant to hear and see the tree spirits in the glade.

"Thank you" she whispered quite.

_Oh empty my heart  
I've got to make room for this feeling  
so much bigger than me_

_It couldn't be any more beautiful_

_I can't take it in._

_Weightless in love...Unravelling  
For all that's to come  
and all that's ever been_

* * *

I love _The Chronicles of Narnia, _both the books and the movies, and I adore the soundtracks. So while I was listening to the soundtrack for _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, _I started to write this. It's almost about taking music to a new level - a Narnian level, different than ours. Of course, it has to be Lucy who sees it first. The lyrics is from Imogen Heap's wonderful _Can't Take It In. _

I hope you like it.


End file.
